Whiteclaw Can You Hear Me?
A/N It's actually called Papa can you hear me but you know By the way the actual song is depressing XD .....=Means the word is being held - =Means talked And normal font means Lilypaws POV http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJSHlBxeDCQ&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLJtDFnmNTkIA That's the actual song DX Whiteclaw can you hear me Starclan...... Our ancesters But they don't seem to listen.... Oh Starclan... -And my father Who is also in Starclan-'' But was too young to join your ranks. Why must the good die young? ''May the light Of the flickering eyes Illuminate the night The way your spirit Illuminates my soul. You inspired me, only you and Russ ever cared about me, I hope that the eyes of the clan Illuminate the night the way you inspired my soul Papa, can you hear me? '' Because I don't think you can ''Papa, can you see me? '' Because I don't think you care ''Papa, can you find me in the night? Because the night is lonely without you Papa, are you near me? '' ''W''ishing you hadn't died? ''Papa, can you hear me? '' Among all the other voices? ''Papa, can you help me not be frightened? Cause the world is so much bigger without you Looking at the skies '' ''I seem to see a million eyes Which ones are yours?..... I watch the night sky, but there's a million stars Where are you among them? Where are you now that yesterday Has waved goodbye '' ''And closed its doors?.... Cause yesterday was the most horrible day I ever had to experience The night is so much darker. Without your snow white pelt. The wind is so much colder Without your big fluffy coat I used to jump on when I was young The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone. Papa, please forgive me. '' I Didn't mean to hurt your feelings ''Try to understand me. '' Cause no one else will ''Papa, don't you know I had no choice? Claw had tormented me into hating Greenflower Can you hear me Wishing, '' That you were alive? ''Anything I'm saying, '' Over the thundering sorrow? ''Even though the night is filled with voices? Of your sad and angry clanmates? I remember everything you taught me '' ''Every move I've ever did..... Of when you taught me how to swiftly pin an enemy when I was an apprentice Can all the cats in all the clans '' ''Help me to face what lies ahead?..... '' Cause I don't think they'll ever understand ''The trees are so much taller '' Without you telling me how to climb properly ''And I feel so much smaller. '' Next to my clan-mates, who have become shadows ''The moon is twice as lonely '' But it used to be nice when you were alive ''And the stars are half as bright. Even the north star is dulling Papa, how I love you. Because I care Papa, how I need you. '' Because inside i'm still a kit ''Papa, how I miss you Because without you... The world is empty Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions